rise_upfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope's Peak Academy 1
Hope's Peak Academy: School of Despair was a Fandom RP made by Sims, based off the Dangan Ronpa series. It centers around the main plot of Dangan Ronpa, but with the main characters switched for the Rise Up community's. Front Page HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY: SCHOOL OF DESPAIR INFORMATION- Your story starts at Hope's Peak Academy. HPA is a private school which requires "Super" students, the best of the best: From super-smarts and super-famous to even the best geeks and gang leaders. You are an accepted student, and it seems as if all of your academic dreams have come true. But HPA isn't your regular highschool... When you first step in, you lose consciousness. You wake up in an odd, empty classroom. From what your schedule says, you should be making your way to the gymnasium for initiation. When you get there, you are greeted by 6 other students and your principal, a sadistic teddy bear named Monobear. Monobear tells you and your classmates that you are all trapped in this highschool forever~! The only way to graduate is by killing someone in your group without the others finding out it was you. Everyone agrees that they won't even dare to kill the one another. But can you really trust any of them? Your call! HOW DOES THIS ROLEPLAY WORK?- Simple! In this roleplay, I, Sims/Monobear will be choosing who dies and who was killed These two people will know ahead of time AND CANNOT TELL ANYONE. If they do, they'll ruin the whole thing. The death will happen at night hours, when everyone else is sleeping. The death WILL NOT be roleplayed out, so it keeps the mystery secret. When the killer and the other students awake, they'll find the body of the person and some clues, that I will describe. It is your job to figure out who the killer is with the given clues at the classroom jury. WHAT'S THE CLASSROOM JURY?- This is where everyone debates on who the killer is. When in the classroom jury, you really need to THINK. If you get your theory correct about the murder, the killer is punished. by death. However if you get it wrong, everyone except the killer is punished by death, and the killer graduates Hope's Peak Academy! Seriously, If you want to live you gotta play detective and figure something out! RULES - You know the average rp rules. ( no god-modding, mary-sues, be nice, etc. ) - Please don't feel excluded if your character is chosen to die/kill. It just makes for a great story line and I'd love to see you spectate the rest of the rp! - I will only accept TWO "Kirigiri's", which are clever/smart/dectective-like characters. If all of us are Kirigiri's, then it would just be unrealistic and not fun. - Be unique with your character! Does he have red hair? Does she have brown eyes? What Super Highschool Level Talent do they have? Have fun with it! - I will NOT accept any serial killer type of people. Sorry, I don't want everyone to die in the first case. - Sorry homestuck friends, but I am NOT taking any people from homestuck. So no Vriska's or John's or Karkat's! And try not to have any of their personalities or bios either. I want your character to be unique! - Please commit to coming onto the rp as much as possible! FORM- Name- Age (15-17)- Gender- Super Highschool Level ( basically, what talent got them here? ex- baseballer, gambler )- Bio- Personality- Picture/Appearance- Thank you and have fun in The School of Hope, Students of Despair! -Monobear Category:Roleplays